pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (World 2016 Style)
World 2016's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Baby Hugs Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Bonnie Tyler Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 2016 Style): 's First Date? *Inside Out (World 2016 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Sadness Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:World 2016 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG